Mi oportunidad con el amor gracias a una computadora
by Tsuki Kotaro Arunji
Summary: Sasuke esta enamorado de cierto chico que va todos los dias a la misma hora a su trabajo, que pasara cuando encuentre una oportunidad para hablar con el? descubrelo leyendo este raro One-shot


**MI OPORTUNIDAD CON EL AMOR, GRACIAS A UNA COMPUTADORA**

Hasta ahora llevaba una vida monótona, levantarme temprano, asistir a la escuela, ir al trabajo, llegar a hacer tarea e irme a dormir, tan igual e inalterable, mi nombre? Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 17 años, mi cabello es color negro al igual que mis ojos, mi piel es clara, soy de buen cuerpo, realmente soy perfecto…ok también soy algo vanidoso, ya sé que se estarán preguntando ¿si todo va bien, de que tendrías que quejarte? La respuesta es simple…. "EL" es el problema.  
-Sasuke! Deja de pensar en tu amor platónico y lleva el frapuchino a la mesa 4-le dijo su jefe, el cual por cierto siempre cargaba un cubre bocas por quien sabe qué razón  
-ya voy Kakashi- respondió mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos por su mal intencionado comentario-bien, a la mesa cua...tro-hasta la respiración se le corto de ver quién era el cliente, su rostro no lo expresaba pero por dentro su corazón se había agitado-vamos Sasuke! Solo tienes que servirle su pedido y listo, es sencillo- se decía mentalmente, pero conforme más cerca estaba, más nervioso se sentía-aquí tiene su pedido, que lo disfrute-  
-muchas gracias, eres muy amable-expreso el joven con una amplia y hermosa sonrisa  
-est-estamos para servirte-dijo en automático dando vuelta y retirándose veloz-no puedo creer que tartamudee-pensó algo apenado, sintiendo su corazón ir a mil por hora  
-te divertiste mirando a tu "novio"?-pregunto divertido el peli plateado, mientras hacía comillas con sus manos  
-no me molestes, quieres-dijo tan frio como solo él era, tomo un trapo y se fue a limpiar una de las mesas-me pregunto cómo te llamaras…-pensó mientras suspiraba y disimuladamente miraba al joven  
Desde la primera vez que lo vi, quede cautivado por él, su alborotado cabello rubio que hacia contraste con sus ojos azules, sus inocentes facciones y sus deslumbrantes sonrisas, todo de él me encanta, el único inconveniente es que el rubio es un cliente y yo solo un empleado, todas las tardes viene aquí, exactamente a las 4 de la tarde a hacer quien sabe que en su laptop…un segundo…eso es lo que creo?  
-kitzune…naranja…9-leyo en su mente quedando estático por un segundo, ya que después se apresuró a ir a la cocina, tomar un papel y anotar aquello para no olvidarlo-tengo…tengo su nombre de Konohabook!-pensó y sin verlo venir una ligera sonrisa marco su rostro  
-así que ya te rendiste con eso de decirle hola directamente, ahora recurres al acoso?-dijo Kakashi mirando por encima del hombro de Sasuke aquel papel-solo recuerda que hoy en día eso es delito-  
-yo no lo voy a acosar! Solo quiero hablar con él-dijo con una vena de enfado sobre su frente, honestamente su jefe le sacaba de quicio  
-Aaah claaaro!-expreso con sarcasmo-yo que pensaba seriamente dejarte tomar un descanso para que pudieras estar en la computadora, pero como no quieres-  
-por favor…déjame usarla-ahí se había ido todo su orgullo  
-esfuérzate Sasuke-dijo mientras lo despeinaba-para haberte rebajado a eso, debes amarlo mucho-pensó yéndose a su oficina  
Eso había sido lo más raro que nunca me había pasado, pero como sea, preferí ignorarlo y tomar la computadora, tenía esa ansiedad de agregar a ese rubio que me traía loco y poder saber por fin su nombre, no quería admitirlo, pero agradecía mentalmente a mi hermano Itachi de haberme obligado a crearme una cuenta….listo, ahora solo debo esperar a que me acepte…  
-por qué no me acepta?-pensó dirigiendo su mirada hacia el rubio, el cual parecía estar en una gran duda en ese instante, se había cruzado de brazos y miraba el techo-como pude pensar que me aceptaría? Quien aceptaría un desconocido? Peor aún! Quien aceptaría a alguien que se hace llamar neko_chidori54–regreso la vista a la pantalla-tendría que ser muy do…me acepto!- Pensó emocionado  
-hola?-fue el primer mensaje que recibió-te conozco?-  
-hola-tecleo intentando calmarse-si me conoces, pero a la vez no-  
-no serás un acosador o sí?-  
-claro que no! Como puedes pensar eso?-le escribió con un aura deprimente, ahora si estaba convencido de que si parecía un acosador, dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio para encontrarse con una linda escena, estaba haciendo un ligero puchero mientras veía la pantalla y luego lo vio teclear de nuevo  
-lo siento, pero tampoco soy adivino y en las redes sociales se ven todo tipo de cosas-  
-pues no soy ningún acosador-ahora venía la pregunta que más quería saber- cómo te llamas?-sin proponérselo sus ojos veían de nuevo la reacción del ojiazul, el cual al momento sonrió divertido-por qué se ríe de una pregunta?- pensó desubicado  
-mi perfil dice mi nombre-  
-no creo que te llames Kitzune o sí?-  
-tú tampoco te llamas Neko y no me quejo-  
-está bien kitzune-kun, por lo menos me dirás cuántos años tienes?  
-tengo 20 años-esa respuesta casi hace que el azabache se cayera de su silla-y tú?-  
-yo tengo 17-respondio instintivamente ya que su cabeza estaba analizando eso-te vez muchísimo menor que yo! Pareces de 16 años-pensó un tanto frustrado  
-nee, neko-kun, debo irme, ya se me hizo bastante tarde, platicamos luego si?-  
-espera, quieres ser mi amigo?-  
-claro-datebbayo!-una deslumbrante sonrisa se marcó en su rostro al contestar aquello  
-genial, hasta luego-fue lo último que le escribió, mientras miraba disimuladamente como cerraba su portátil y se levantaba de la mesa  
-gracias, estuvo delicioso como siempre-exclamo el rubio dejando la misma cantidad de dinero que siempre sobre la mesa y se retiro  
-si supieras que soy yo…que pensarías?-susurro para sí mismo  
-Sasuke!-dijo su jefe apareciendo de la nada, asustándolo en el proceso-que paso? Ya son novios? amantes?, cuéntame!-  
-amigos-respondió con un casi imperceptible sonrojo  
-buuu, que lentos son los jóvenes de hoy en día- negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación  
-guarda silencio Kakashi!-gruño molesto y mejor se fue a seguir con su trabajo  
-°-°-°-°SASUNARU°-°-°-°-  
Llevo dos meses platicando con mi rubio favorito, los dos meses más divertidos de mi vida, sus expresiones faciales son tan inocentes y lindas, que a veces me dan ganas de acercarme a su mesa y llenarlo de besos, de decirle "yo soy con quien has hablado todo este tiempo y quiero decirte que te amo" , pero eso es solo un sueño imposible, empezando por que yo soy menor que tú y por qué los dos somos chicos, me conformo con mirarte a escondidas mientras platico contigo, pero últimamente hay algo que me está incomodando bastante…  
-neko-kun, enserio…quiero conocerte, quiero saber cómo eres-le decía mientras su rostro denotaba algo de tristeza  
-te he dicho varias veces que no kitzune, estoy bien siendo tu amigo cibernético-la verdad no lo estaba, pero no quería quedar al descubierto y ser despreciado por su zorrito  
-pero yo quiero hablar contigo, mas allá de una pantalla-  
-te digo que no insistas, no te da miedo que yo sea alguien peligroso?-  
-no, porque este tiempo que hemos hablado me di cuenta que eres una buena persona-su mirada estaba clavada sobre las teclas de la laptop-por lo menos una foto, no te pediré más… por favor-  
-no puedo…-le respondí sintiendo mi corazón romperse en mil pedazos al verlo así de deprimido, ni siquiera había tocado su frapuchino, solo estaba ahí estático, sin sonreír ni nada  
-ya estoy cansado! Si no quieres, está bien, ya no me importa!-grito cerrando la laptop de un solo golpe, desquitando su molestia con el aparato y se levantó dejando el dinero de siempre-gracias-fue todo lo que dijo, pero las lágrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas fueron más que obvias para cierto azabache  
-soy un asco-susurro mirándolo irse, ya otras veces le había mencionado el tema pero nunca se había ido llorando  
-°-°-°-°SASUNARU°-°-°-°-  
Ya ha pasado una semana completa, el…ya no viene, no lo he encontrado en línea, me siento destrozado como nunca antes, lo lastime, le hice daño a la persona que hace latir mi corazón y logra que mi día sea menos aburrido  
-yo…lo arruine, ahora no lo veré nunca más-susurro para sí, Sasuke andaba de fatalista ese día, al igual que todos desde que no veía a su rubio  
-vamos Sasuke, no es tan malo, el volverá cuando deje de estar molesto contigo, cuando perdone la poca confianza que le tienes-le dijo su jefe en plan de broma, quería animarlo un poco, ya que aunque el Uchiha no solía ser expresivo, se notaba demasiado su depresión  
-gracias Kakashi, cuando necesite sentirme peor, recordare llamarte-eso era todo? Ni una amenaza? ni un golpe? Ni siquiera un gruñido!  
-por dios Sasuke! Sí que te pego duro el amor, no deberi…-pero se quedó a medio sermón al ver quien entraba por la puerta del cibercafé-hey deprimido...ahí viene entrando tu novio-le susurro bajito  
-mi kitzune!-pensó ansioso, mirando que efectivamente, la luz de su vida entraba y tomaba la misma mesa de siempre  
-ve a tomarle la orden, déjate de timidez y dile quien eres-susurro Kakashi dándole unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda al nervioso chico  
Trague saliva ante esas palabras, era ahora o nunca! Tengo que ir a confesármele, me acerco tranquilamente tan serio como siempre, aunque mi ritmo cardiaco este sufriendo un maratón desenfrenado, estoy tan cerca…solo unos pasos más y…termine regresando sobre mis pasos rápidamente, escudándome tras el mostrador, quien era él?!  
-Naru-chan!-dijo un chico pelirrojo de ojos color aguamarina  
-ah! Gaa-chan!-exclamo el rubio emocionado mientras lo abrazaba efusivamente, cosa que a cierta persona le cayó como un balde de agua fría-pensé que me habías dejado plantado-  
-para nada, como podría dejar plantado al dueño de mis quincenas? A mi amado rubio-dijo con menos de media sonrisa en su rostro  
-mooo eres malvado-dijo mientras hacia un adorable puchero-mejor siéntate quieres-dijo infantilmente tomando asiento de nuevo, esperando a que Gaara lo imitara  
No es posible…mi amado ojiazul tiene una pareja…ya tiene alguien a quien ama y quien lo ame-pensó más destrozado que cuando lo vio llorar, se sintió tan afectado que tuvo que entrar rápidamente a la cocina para que no lo vieran llorar amargamente  
Mientras que de regreso con los chicos…  
-ni por qué estas a punto de casarte con Sai dejas de burlarte de mí-el rubio negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación-eres todo un caso-  
-mira quien lo dice, el que lleva dos meses charlando con un desconocido y que por si fuera poco está enamorado de el-dijo con algo de reproche en su voz y un muy imperceptible sonrojo  
-eso...eso...eso es tan cierto-acepto el rubio mientras sonreía tímidamente y se conectaba en su laptop-creí que lo encontraría conectado-susurro inconforme  
-Que esperabas, si te ausentaste toda una semana por el trabajo-le dijo a su amigo mientras lo despeinaba  
-tienes razón…pero es que la última vez me moleste tanto con el que olvide decírselo-  
-a lo mejor también está ocupado, ya verás que pronto se conecta-  
-Arigatou Gaa-chan! Eres el mejor-le dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa típica de el  
-°-°-°-°SASUNARU°-°-°-°-  
Mi vida es un completo asco, cuando pensé que por fin había encontrado al ángel más hermoso, cuando creí que podría pasar con él, el resto de mis días…todo se derrumba en un instante, después de verlo con ese pelirrojo hace ya dos meses…qué curioso, el mismo tiempo que llevábamos hablando…decidí olvidarlo, elimine mi cuenta y mande todo al demonio!, pero es difícil olvidarlo cuando lo veo todos los días a la misma hora de siempre, viene, pide algo simple y lo veo suspirar frente a la pantalla por largas horas hasta que se va, será acaso que me extrañara? No…seguro está pensando en su novio  
-míralo, se ve tan triste…deberías hablar con él-le susurro Kakashi sacándolo de su ensimismamiento  
-para qué? Él ya tiene quien lo anime, yo no soy nadie en su vida-estaba de fatalista extremo desde hace muchos días  
-ya estoy harto-el peli plateado lo tomo de la muñeca y prácticamente lo arrastro hasta la mesa del rubio antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, luego puso sus manos en los hombros del azabache y de un solo movimiento lo sentó en la silla-disculpe las molestias estimado cliente, pero este joven quiere hablar con usted-le dedico una sonrisa, la cual no se veía debido a su cubre bocas y se retiro  
Ahhh! En que está pensando mi torpe jefe? Que voy a hacer ahora, miren siquiera como me está mirando, como si fuera de otra galaxia, dios! Qué vergüenza, tal vez solo debería levantarme y escapar rápidamente…si! Eso hare…un segundo parece que quiere decirme algo  
-esto te sonara extraño-el rubio jugaba con sus dedos, manteniendo su mirada fija sobre ellos-más porque no me conoces, pero…alguna ve haz estado enamorado?-  
-Eh?-esa pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido y con la guardia baja-sí, lo eh estado-respondió tan seco y frio como solo él podía ser, pero su cabeza ya estaba maquinando una y mil ideas, acaso ese desagradable pelirrojo le había hecho algo malo a su rubio? Si era así, tendría que hacerle pagar  
-ya veo…yo me enamore de alguien…-comenzó a hablar  
-no! No me digas nada, no quiero saber lo mucho que amas a otro-pensó el pelinegro desesperado  
-me enamore de alguien que ni siquiera conozco! Y lo peor de todo es que hace dos meses desapareció! Su cuenta ya no existe, es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra-dijo tristemente-fue mi culpa y ni siquiera puedo disculparme con él, pero yo...yo lo amo-soltó de golpe  
-que tú que!?-quiso preguntarle pero mejor se contuvo intentando asimilar toda la información  
-ya sé que estás pensando que estoy loco y seguro que a ti esto no te importa, pero necesitaba decírselo a alguien-expreso con una sonrisa nerviosa la cual se borró al sentir un fuerte abrazo proveniente del mesero que quien sabe en qué momento se había levantado-que suce-sucede?-  
-yo también te amo…mi pequeño kitzune-declaro sin armarse de valor para mirarle a la cara, pero sintiendo el mayor alivio de que por fin pudo decir lo que sentía  
-ne…neko-kun?-pregunto incrédulo y con un ligero temblor en su cuerpo correspondió el abrazo  
-si…soy yo, yo soy tu neko-dijo embozando una pequeña sonrisa de lo tonto que eso había sonado  
-por qué! Por qué desapareciste? Por qué eliminaste tu cuenta? Porque no me dijiste que eras tú? por qué no me hablaste en persona, por que!-tenía que reclamarle, tenía que conseguir las respuesta a esa preguntas que venía cargando en su cabeza desde hace tanto  
-perdóname, no quise lastimarte, yo tenía miedo de que me rechazaras por ser menor que tú, por ser un chico y...por ser un simple estudiante universitario que trabaja en un cyber café, cuando tú eres todo un artista literario, un gran escritor-se explicó lo mejor posible, tenía miedo…mucho miedo de que si lo soltaba este se iría y no volvería a verlo  
-pero que teme eres…eso es lo que menos me importa, a mí me gustas tú, me enamore de ti sin conocerte, yo te amo-expreso logrando separarse un poco para dedicarle una sonrisa y posar su mano en esa suave mejilla  
-pe-pero yo…es que tu…como es que…-era increíble ver a Sasuke balbuceando sin sentido-yo te vi con ese chico pelirrojo, creí que era tu novio-declaro apenado al cien por ciento  
-hahahhaha teme…-susurro chocando su frente con la del azabache-así que por eso fue todo el rollo de desaparecerte? Gaara solo es mi amigo y se casó hace un mes con su novio, solo que le gusta fastidiarme-  
No podía creerlo….en ese instante seguro que mi expresión era todo un poema, me sentía tonto y l mayor idiota de todos, así que más me valía comportarme valiente y comportarme bien con él por haber sido tan cabeza hueca  
-yo también te amo…siempre te observaba, siempre miraba cada uno de tus movimientos y gestos, a mí siempre me gustaste desde el primer día que viniste a este cyber-café, perdóname por haber huido de ti-  
-eso es lo que menos me importa en este momento, ahora que te conozco en persona no te dejare escapar, estarás conmigo para siempre!-dijo sonriente y sin que el ojinegro lo viera venir, el rubio lo tomo de las mejillas y le planto un necesitado beso  
No puedo creerlo! Me está besando, el amor de mi vida me está besando dulcemente...es bastante bueno, casi como si nuestras bocas se conocieran desde siempre, rayos! Tonto aire por que te tienes que terminar ahora, ya que, muy a mi pesar tuve que separarme por falta de oxígeno pero no por eso lo solté  
-ahora si me dirás tu nombre mi pequeño kitzune?-le dije besando su frente mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura con amor  
-Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki-respondió con una sonrisa divertida  
-que hermoso nombre. Embona perfecto contigo, yo soy Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha-  
-pues bien Sasuke, te gustaría ser mi novio?-le pregunto mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello  
-te me adelantaste-se quejó dándole un beso rápido- claro que quiero serlo-  
-me parece estupendo…hey! Usted! El jefe que siempre anda con cubre bocas, me voy a secuestrar a su empleado!-dijo más que seguro, tomándolo de la muñeca y yendo hacia la salida  
-espera Naruto…a donde me llevas?-dijo desubicado por su repentina actitud  
-hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido, no crees?-le dedico una sonrisa zorruna que el azabache entendió a la perfección y no pudo más que sonreír dejándose arrastrar por ese hiperactivo rubio  
Caminamos un rato tomados de las manos, diciéndonos dulces y cariñosas palabras, sin importarnos ni un poco si la gente nos miraba como bichos raros, estábamos de lo más felices en ese instante que nada nos sacaba de nuestra burbuja, cuando menos lo espere ya estábamos en su departamento y en su habitación! Las paredes eran color azul cielo, tenía una enorme ventana con cortinas blancas que ondeaban con el viento, varias cosas más que comúnmente había en una habitación, también tenía una cama muy suave donde estábamos sentados, tanto tiempo alucinando este momento y no podía ni moverme de lo nervioso que me sentía, creí que el tomaría la iniciativa al ser el mayor pero se movía aún menos que yo y no es que el sexo fuera algo primordial pero es que…es que ya había sido muchísimo tiempo de fantasear con esto, tal vez fuera demasiado pronto, pero estoy seguro que no era el único que lo deseaba  
-nee Sasuke…si no quieres, podemos hacerlo en otra ocasión-dijo con un claro sonrojo y una linda expresión viéndose devorarle en un cien por ciento  
-lo siento mi kitzune, no creo poder esperar más-el verlo así de lindo había activado mis instintos devora zorritos, lo recosté sobre la cama y le bese la boca con necesidad metiendo mi lengua sin permiso, mientras mis manos ya tocaban su piel debajo de la camisa, tan suave y tersa como siempre la imagine  
Mmmm sas..mmm-no podía evitar gemir entre el beso al sentir las frías manos de su novio recorrer su silueta y dejarlo sin camisa en cuestión de segundos  
-Naru…te amo -tuve que dejar de besarle la boca, para besar y lamer toda la extensión de su cuello, esa piel acanelada me llamaba a que la probara y yo no había podido resistirme, fui dejando un camino de ligeras marcas rosas desde su cuello hasta su pecho-eres delicioso…-mire como su rostro se ponía rojo al escuchar mis palabras, no lo dude y lleve mi boca a mordisquear su tetilla derecha  
-Aaah! Sa-sasuke n-no ha-hagas eso, e-es un área se-seci-sensible-dijo con la respiración irregular, mientras se mordía el labio inferior de manera muy sensual y apretaba los níveos hombros del pelinegro sin poder evitarlo  
-lo siento, eres demasiado sexy mientras gimes-ocupe mi lengua en juguetear con su tetilla con extrema lentitud, hasta dejarla dura y llena de saliva, mis manos parecían tener vida propia en ese momento, ya que no me di cuenta en qué momento le había quitado el pantalón a mi amado novio dejándolo al desnudo ante mí-eres hermoso Naruto  
-e-eres un pe-pervertido!-expreso haciendo un adorable puchero-no es jus-justo que sea el único con poca ropa aquí-  
-pero que chico tan impaciente-se me hacían muy divertidos sus gestos, me quite de encima de él para desvestirme de forma lenta, mirando de reojo lo ansioso que se veía y lo mucho que me escaneaba con la mirada  
-qué esperas…date prisa, ya te quiero conmigo de nuevo-pensaba el rubio excitándose cada vez más con tan deleitable cuerpo, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando el moreno se quedó totalmente desnudo ante el-es enorme!-dijo sonrojándose violentamente por haber externado sus pensamientos  
-te gusta lo que ves?-le dije viéndolo atrevidamente subiéndome de nueva cuenta sobre él, a lo que él me respondió con un mohín tímido mirando a otro lado  
-e-eres un presumido-  
-entonces, no quieres que te brinde placer-le susurre al oído mientras rozaba mi miembro con el suyo  
-Sa-sasuke!-se abrazó a su cuello tragándose su orgullo-por favor Sasuke...hazme tuyo, o-on-onegai –  
-Eres demasiado provocativo para resistirme lo sabías?-me moría por empezar, pero no era ningún idiota como para no prepararlo antes, ensalive tres de mis dedos yo mismo, mientras ocupaba mi otra mano en acariciar el miembro de mi rubio, mirando como su cara expresaba placer y sus lindos labios gemían incansablemente, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lubricados, lo hice recostarse boca abajo a modo cuatro patas-Naru…relájate, lo hare con cuidado-  
-Ha-hai…aaaah!-el mayor apretó las sabanas con fuerza al sentir el primer dedo en su entrada, era incómodo y algo doloroso, pero poco a poco el dolor fue desapareciendo y los otros dos dedos se sintieron placenteramente bien  
Bese su espalda mientras hacía círculos con mis dedos dentro de su entrada, quería relajarlo un poco, me moría por empezar pero nunca lastimaría a mi amado ángel, porque lo mío no era solo atracción hacia su cuerpo, era amor puro, no lo quería solo para una vez si no para pasar juntos el resto de nuestra vida  
-Sa…sasu…Sasuke, onegai…-susurro moviendo las caderas a conciencia-ya no re-resistiré mucho…-  
Casi me desangro de lo erótico que fue verlo así, por un segundo me perdí en esa deleitable imagen visual tan provocativa, que si no fuera porque sentí su movimiento de cadera no regresaba al mundo real  
-a tus ordenes-respondí seguro aunque por dentro fuera un mar de nervios, fui entrando lentamente y cuando entre por completo no pude evitar soltar un gemido que hasta a mí me sorprendió-eres muy estrecho…se siente increíble-  
-y-ya puedes moverte…-susurro tímidamente mientras apretaba las sabanas, era su primera vez y lo sentía infinitamente placentero-  
No lo pensé dos veces, y comencé a moverme primero lento para pasar a penetrarlo más rápido, tomándolo de las caderas, mientras lo escuchaba jadear tanto o más que yo, me sentía en el paraíso en ese instante, estaba haciendo el amor con la persona más importante para mí y el amor de mi vida, pero como los dos éramos primerizos nos corrimos rápidamente, el termino por dejarse caer sobre la cama y yo sin fuerzas termine recostado sobre el  
-te amo Naruto, te amo muchísimo-le susurre al oído mientras alargaba mi mano para entrelazarla con una de las suyas  
-también te amo Sasuke, no sabes lo feliz que soy de… haberte conocido-susurro quedándose dormido al instante  
-eres el ángel más hermoso que he conocido, no te dejare ir jamás mi pequeño zorrito-le dije sabiendo que ya no me escuchaba, reuní fuerzas y me acomode junto a él cubriéndonos con las sabanas, abrazándolo protectora y posesivamente contra mi pecho acompañándolo al mundo de los sueños  
Ese día fue el mejor de mi vida, han pasado 13 años desde entonces, los más felices y dulces años de mi vida, ya estamos casados, acepto que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias y peleas, pero nuestros buenos recuerdos predominan en nuestras mentes, y en lugar de que el amor vaya disminuyendo va en aumento y pensar que todo empezó…por medio de una pantalla  
Fin


End file.
